


National Treasure

by Polska_1999, SpaceKeet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America's Star-Spangled Ass, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: Bucky decided to do some push-ups and asked Steve to help with the workout. (Short drabble based on a sketch)





	National Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble by Polska_1999, based upon a sketch by [SpaceKeet.](http://spacekeet-f-art.tumblr.com/post/176821436328/doodled-a-sketch-and-polska-1999-wrote-a-thing-to)

“Is this your idea of getting me to take a break?” Steve huffed slightly, sitting on Bucky’s back as the metal-armed supersoldier did his first of several sets of push-ups as a small workout.

“Whatcha mean, Stevie?” Bucky asked, his tone all too innocent as he did his 87th push-up with the type of grin that usually meant trouble.

“You know exactly what I mean, Buck,” Steve said, trying really hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes at Bucky’s antics.

“Okay, fine… caught me red-handed…” Bucky’s words were punctuated by slight breaks as the push-ups got marginally more difficult towards the end of his set of a hundred. However, something about his tone did not bode well for Steve. Unfortunately for the blondie, he missed the telltale signs of the upcoming tease. “Who wouldn’t… wanna have direct contact with… Captain America’s great ass?... It’s a goddamn national treasure…”

_“Bucky,_ ” Steve was flabbergasted, not having expected a comment like that to smack him in the face. Bucky’s shit-eating laugh echoed through the training room, and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers, knowing fully well that Stark’s AI definitely recorded that and sent it to the billionaire. Steve also knew fully well that Stark will not let this incident pass by without comment. He swore, sometimes it seemed as if it was a game of “who can make Captain America most embarrassed during dinner.” (Bucky was winning by a long shot, mostly because he’d sometimes go from total silence to making a comment that is inappropriate anywhere outside the bedroom, and Steve was unable of getting mad at him because Bucky was recovering, even if it was at the expense of any remaining pride Steve had around his team in private.)

“I’m only… sayin’ the truth…” Bucky said as he finished his last few push-ups. “Alright, get off, punk.”

“Thought you said you liked my ass,” Steve teased as he got off. (Tony was gonna see this anyways because of earlier, so why not take advantage of that?)

“Never said it ain’t heavy,” Bucky responded almost instantly, looking all too innocent as he sat up and grabbed his water bottle to take a drink. “I deserve thirty seconds of rest before I gotta carry that thing again.”

Steve was starting to really regret inviting Bucky out for a workout in the gym. (Not really, but with the way this conversation was going, there wasn’t going to be much working out done today.)

Elsewhere in the tower, Tony was probably laughing his own ass off at the footage JARVIS streamed to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated! Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to [SpaceKeet](http://spacekeet-f-art.tumblr.com/post/176821436328/doodled-a-sketch-and-polska-1999-wrote-a-thing-to) for making the sketch that inspired this!


End file.
